


Unexpected Love

by funeralbeldam



Series: Unexpected Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, soulmate tattoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralbeldam/pseuds/funeralbeldam
Summary: A series of soulmates finding each other.Re-upload from my old, deleted, account.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Unexpected Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160279





	Unexpected Love

The tattoos appear when your soulmate is born. It's faint at first, but becomes more detailed as you age.  
For most, the tattoo is fully visible at 10 - coinciding with when most magical children start to get a true grasp on their magic. There are some whose visibility differs, some who have multiple tattoos, and others that don't have any.

That's just the way the magic of soulmates works.


End file.
